Heretofore, hex key tools made and sold by various well-known manufacturers, such as Allen, a Daneher Tool Group of West Hartford. Conn. 06110, comprise either a set of loose hex keys in a pouch, or a set of hex keys pivotably mounted on one or both ends of a small handle, whereby the hex keys are stored between the sides of a handle, and individually pivoted outwardly to be used either in a right angle position or in an extending position axially aligned with the longitudinal axis of the handle. Other fold-up hex key sets include at most two or three separately pivoted screwdriver blades, such as a slotted blade and a Phillips type screwdriver. While such conventional tools are handy, they have limited use and do not have multiple drive bits of different shapes and/or sizes or one or more pivoted drive tools embodying an outer sleeve and an inner sleeve removably fixed relative thereto, and having therein replaceable drive bits for torquing fasteners or nuts.